


To Commit Treason

by CryingMyEyesOut



Series: Merlin Shorts: Too Small for Actual Stories [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Mild Gore, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingMyEyesOut/pseuds/CryingMyEyesOut
Summary: It all happened so fastUntil |--| lay dead on the ground
Series: Merlin Shorts: Too Small for Actual Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692565
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	To Commit Treason

It all happened so fast.

The sorceress burst in, nobody new what was happening. Uther was up, sword drawn, but he would be no match for the witch.

But the strangest part was when Merlin. _Merlin_ of all people, walked up. 

And started fighting her.

With magic

It was like the earth itself shook.

Flashes of light and blasts of pure power whittled the throne room down to rubble.

Until the sorceress lay dead on the ground, struck by lightning.

Time froze. Uther stood mouth agape.

Merlin then turned to face him.

He walked up to the king, the man he just _saved._

The man who killed everyone like the serving boy.

Merlin picked up a dropped sword.

And struck himself in the stomach.

_"Long live the king"_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a series I'm creating! Just a bunch of Merlin Shorts that are too small for their own individual stories. There may be some big ones here and there but they're all relatively small. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Maja


End file.
